There are many situations that require a person to be without shoes or socks. For instance, a person may be required to remove his or her shoes when walking through a security checkpoint at an airport, when walking around a medical clinic, or when walking throughout a public locker room. In those situations, a person's foot may become soiled if the person does not have an extra pair of socks or protective shoes. In addition, there are many situations where a walking surface must be protected from a soiled or wet shoe. For instance, homeowners may wish to protect their floor at an open house event, and a car dealership may want to protect the floor of a new automobile during a test drive. It is normally unacceptable in these situations to request that a person remove their shoes; accordingly, the floors may become dirty.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need to temporarily protect the sole of the foot or shoe in certain situations. Moreover, there is a need for temporary protection that is sufficiently low-cost and easy to apply to a foot or shoe to ensure that the effort expended in taking such protective measures does not outweigh the benefits of such protection. In addition, it is preferable that the sole protector be disposable so as to prevent unnecessary accumulation of used sole protectors in a home or a place of business. Accordingly, there is a need for a low-cost sole protector that is conveniently dispensed, for example, from a tablet, for quick and easy access, that is also disposable and low in cost.